Is There Somewhere
by Sariasprincy
Summary: Their world was messy. Business entwined with pleasure and guns twisted with hearts. She was no longer bound to him, but in some ways she still was. TobiSakuMada. Mafia!AU. Rated M for mentions of adult themes and violence.


_Inspired by Silverfootstep's 'Eastern Suns'. Rated for mentions of violence and mentions of adult themes._

* * *

 _ **Is There Somewhere  
**_ _ **TobiSakuMada**_

The scent of lust permeated the air and clung to the sheets. Sweat slicked Sakura's skin, causing her shorter hairs to darken to a deep cherry blossom and cling to the back of her neck. A single droplet of moisture tickled the creamy skin between her breasts but it was quickly caught by a deft tongue. The action drew another breathless moan from her lips but her rhythm never faltered.

Below her, Tobirama peered up through his lashes from where he leaned against the high back of her Victorian-style armchair, his eyes dark and hazy with arousal. His mouth continued to pepper her damp skin, tasting and teasing as he went until his lips wrapped around one pebbled nipple. Sakura threw her head back, this time her cry louder and more abrupt, and he slipped one hand up her back between her shoulder blades to twist his strong fingers into her pale pink locks.

The painful pleasure sent another wave of arousal straight to the pit of her stomach, but it all paled in comparison to the feeling between her legs. Tobirama was hot and hard and _big_. He filled her deliciously, his thick girth stretching her wide while his tip nudged her cervix every time she thrust down into his lap. She ground herself against him but she didn't hasten her slow almost lazy pace.

"Sakura, stop teasing," he growled against her collarbone.

She laughed airily in reply before she looked down at him again, a smirk dancing in the corner of her lips. "What's the hurry? Have somewhere to be?"

His eyes narrowed but she knew he enjoyed the way she rode him, how she rotated her hips and squeezed around him tightly until the world burned white and he knew nothing but her and her alone.

Perhaps she was teasing him a little more than usual. It had been nearly six months since the last time he had stumbled into her _little abode_ and she would be lying if she said she didn't miss the way his fingers gripped her with nearly bruising force, like he was trying to memorize her.

He wanted to pin her. Sakura could see it in his eyes, feel it in the way he rose his hips to meet hers, but he controlled himself. Any move to do so would end in a bullet through his shoulder, and well…that would ruin both their orgasms and neither wanted to deal with those consequences.

Taking some pity on him, Sakura slipped her hands to his shoulders to give herself better leverage before she picked up her pace. She changed her angle, allowing the sensitive numb above her entrance to grind against his hipbone on every thrust as she squeezed around him. The impatient look on Tobirama's face immediately faltered. His fingers tightened on her hips, not controlling but helping push them towards that edge they both so desperately desired.

It wasn't long before Sakura felt the familiar build of pressure in the pit of her stomach. Like a coil, it wound tighter and tighter until it finally snapped, and her back arched sharply as her orgasm slammed into her. Her nails dug crescents into Tobirama's shoulders, but the slight pain only added to his pleasure and he came a moment later with a broken groan against her collarbone.

For a long moment, neither of them moved. Now feeling utterly satisfied and boneless, she fell against him as he half-slumped against the tall back of the chair, his face pressed to the hollow of her throat. The room was utterly still and utterly silent with the exception of their quiet pants as they fought for breath.

Sakura was the first to move. She raised a hand from where it still rested against his shoulder to thread her fingers into his white hair. The locks were damp with sweat but she smoothed his bangs away from his face as he shifted and finally picked up his head to look up at her.

The arousal and heat had faded from his gaze, leaving a relaxed and, dare she say, content air about him. She knew it wouldn't last long, that was the nature of their world, but she adored the look all at same and she lowered her face until their lips were a fraction of an inch apart, a silent request for a kiss. He obliged her immediately, his tongue coming out to twist with hers lazily.

The next time she pulled back, the cool mask Tobirama usually wore had returned. Sakura felt her own fall back into place and without a word, she rose to slip off his lap before he headed into the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

As he left, Sakura turned to the twin armchair where she had left her crimson robe draped over the back. It fell to her mid-thigh, and she savored the sensation of the cool silk against her heated skin as she slipped it over her shoulders. With lithe hands, she tied a loose knot in the belt around her waist before she picked up the pair of hair chopsticks she had left on the table between the seats and pinned her locks in place.

"I'll make the arranges for your shipment today," Sakura called to Tobirama. She reached for the document he had given her when he had first arrived just over an hour ago and began to review his requested inventory. "You're asking me to get you some pretty expensive weapons here though. It might take me a little while to get it to you."

"How much longer?" he asked as he reentered the room.

Sakura pursed her lips in thought. She'd have to do some shuffling of her schedule as well as Kakashi's. Her second-in-command could certainly find the guns Tobirama wanted for his arsenal but it would take some convincing and quite a bit of payment for even Akatsuki to hand them over. They were the main distributors of the North but even they were wary of who they sold their merchandise to.

"Five days," she finally said. Upon Tobirama's frown, she shot him a look. "The guns you're asking for are head-turners. And that many of them are definitely going to raise some questions. If you want this done discreetly, I'm going to need time to sweet talk my connections."

His frown didn't fade but he nodded. "How much?"

"Double the usual."

Her answer brought a deep scowl to his face. The look was most intimidating - even given the fact he was still stark naked - but she had long ago become immune to the hostilities of the Senju Clan.

She simply arched a challenging brow. "I know you're aware of the risks such a shipment could have on me and my men. Don't get cheap on me now, Senju."

His expression didn't waver but Sakura didn't back down and eventually he relented with a deep sigh. "Fine. I'll have the money transferred this evening."

Sakura smiled in reply as she lowered herself down into the chair that had been previously _unoccupied_. From over the top of the file, she eyed Tobirama, almost sad to see his well-sculpted ass disappear inside his dark jeans. Just for a minute she contemplated if it would be worth it to short his order just so he would have to come back for a repeat performance. But the thought quickly darkened as she recognized doing so would likely end with his hands around her throat - and not in a fun way. Damn.

"I'll let you know when we ship your order."

Tobirama finished fastening his jeans before he glanced at her but whatever reply he had pending was left unsaid as the front door to her large, penthouse suite burst open. They both turned sharply toward their intruder.

 _Uchiha Madara._

In the next instant, tension crackled through the air like lightning as guns were drawn, each male pointing a barrel at the other, but neither dared fire the first shot. Instead, their eyes locked, their expression reflecting their obvious mistrust and hate.

Sakura was the first to speak, her anger outwardly showing as she glared at the head of the Uchiha Clan. "Madara, what the hell are you doing here?"

"We have a meeting," he said, his voice cool and indifferent as if he were discussing the weather rather than looking down the barrel of a weapon.

"You're twenty hours early."

Madara said nothing but his scowl darkened minutely, and in that instance Sakura realized what it was that he was seeing: her robe, Tobirama's current state of undress, the still visible marks on his shoulders from her nails. It was probably only because this was her favorite hideout that he hadn't already pulled the trigger. But that patience would quickly fail him.

"Put the guns away. I do not want blood on my hardwood," Sakura said.

Neither man moved but she was fairly certain Tobirama would follow suit if Madara lowered his guard - not so much vice versa.

Breathing a heavy sigh, Sakura fixed Madara with a glare. Her own anger was rising but she bit it back fiercely. She didn't think either one would turn their weapons on her but that didn't mean she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. And she really didn't want to have to call in an emergency cleanup. Tsunade was still pissed at her about the last one.

"Madara," Sakura warned, her voice leaving no room for argument.

Another tense minute passed before he finally lowered his weapon. She knew his obedience was less out of fear of the consequences and more out of respect for her but she appreciated it all the same. Tobirama copied his brief truce but both men kept their guns in hand and ready to use in a moment's notice. It would have to suffice for now, she supposed.

With the immediate threat of danger over, Sakura returned her attention to Tobirama. "Are we done?"

Without taking his eyes off Madara, he nodded.

"Good, you can go."

With his gun still in hand, Tobirama pulled his shirt over his head before he retrieved his black, fur-lined jacket and made for the door, never once letting Madara out of his peripheral. Only once the door had clicked closed behind him did Madara finally look at her.

His handsome face was unreadable, but she could see the anger and betrayal burning behind his midnight eyes. She met his gaze evenly. "You know better than to come over unannounced."

Securing his weapon back inside his suit jacket, Madara stepped further inside the large, open room to approach her. His gaze swept through the living space casually but she knew his eyes never wandered without purpose. She said nothing. She had nothing to hide.

"You are working with the Senju," he finally said.

While he inspected the room, she slipped Tobirama's order into a small compartment in the side of the table beside her, unnoticeable except to those who already knew it was there. Its sudden absence was not overlooked by Madara but she kept her expression in check as he subtly searched her immediate surrounding.

"I am one of their distributors, yes," Sakura acknowledged.

A dark look crossed his face then and he stopped some feet before her, causing her to tilt her head back to meet his eye. "They are the enemy-."

"Your enemy," she countered, causing his eyes to narrow a fraction more. "I don't really care which side wins, Madara, as long as I get my money. And the Senju have a lot of money they are only too willing to share."

"What did he ask you for?"

Sakura smirked in amusement. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you that?"

"I could make you."

Her smile faded as quickly as it had come. "What are you going to do? Shoot me again?"

Automatically Madara's eyes drew to her shoulder. With her robe still in place, he was unable to see the scar left behind in his outburst of anger, but he didn't need to. He knew exactly where it was, had memorized every dip and ridge of it years ago. Its mention made his annoyance fade like snow in the hot sun and when his eyes met hers again, the ice was gone. "How many more times are you going to make me apologize for that?"

"Until I get tired of hearing it."

The fact she was bringing it up nearly six years later and was still holding over his head told him she would not be letting it go any time soon - perhaps never.

He tried another direction. "You should be careful with the Senju. They're dangerous."

"Like you?" He shot her a pointed look, causing her to sigh. "They're not dangerous to me. I'm neutral territory."

"Until they decide you are expendable to them."

Sakura canted her head. "I'm sorry, are we talking about the Senju or you again?"

Madara should have foreseen the direction his line of questioning would go. He had after all betrayed her in the worst way and he had never been able to regain the trust she had once held with him. Ten years they had been acquainted. He had shown her the ropes and had been so proud of the empire she had built. Even Izuna, his brother, had been quite impressed.

Looking back, Madara should have known better than to try and rip the floor out from under her. She was no longer the weak girl he had manipulated into doing his bidding and was now a strong, powerful criminal mastermind. She was equal parts dangerous and beautiful, able to pull strings and move pieces like a puppet master.

He always came back to her. No matter what he did or what _she_ did, he was entranced. Not even this new revelation that she was in a partnership with his longest standing enemy could make him walk away from her. Not even the fact she was sleeping with one.

"Where did you do it?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed in confusion and she shook her head minutely, not understanding.

"Where did you fuck him?" he clarified. His voice was cool and collected, each syllable rolling off his tongue like he was tasting each word before speaking it.

She didn't immediately answer as she studied him. There was no anger or judgment burning behind his eyes, but there was a hint of _something_ she couldn't quite name. Hurt, perhaps. Maybe even a little betrayal.

The raw emotion fractured the wall she had placed between them. How he always slipped under her guard so easily, she would never know and against her better judgment, she let her last wall crumble. She'd always had a soft spot for him.

Without saying a word, Sakura flickered her eyes to the chair beside her. Madara's expression didn't change but she felt the shift in his mood, and she understood it.

She hadn't let Tobirama fuck her in her bed. It was an unspoken rule with the men she did business with, even if none of them understood why. But Madara did. That space was reserved solely for him.

A pleased smirk curved the corner of his mouth up before he bent to seal his mouth to hers. His pace was languid but not without passion, and she followed him without breaking their kiss as he drew her up from the chair to steer her back towards her mattress.

The moment the backs of her knees hit her bed, he pressed her down and their kiss ended abruptly when he didn't move to follow her. Opening her eyes, Sakura watched as Madara undressed himself, taking care to fold his suit jacket properly before he kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the mattress until he hovered over her.

A needy whine sounded low in her throat as his lips ghosted over hers, touching but not enough pressure to satisfy, before he kissed a trail down her throat. He pulled the collar of her robe aside to suck at her pulsepoint but he didn't tease long. He knew she would still be wet and he wanted to taste her. Sliding down her body, Madara pushed her robe out of the way as he settled himself between her thighs.

Had anyone else tried to dominate her, Sakura would have already drawn the gun she kept hidden under her pillow. But she trusted Madara - at least with this - and she did nothing more than throw her head back with a throaty moan as his mouth found her wet sex. Her fingers twisted into his silky, dark hair and unconsciously she bucked her hips, wanting more of that delicious friction.

It wasn't often that Madara let her control their pace, let her use him for her own pleasure and hers alone. She tried not to think about what that meant, tried to ignore the way her heart swelled in her chest until she couldn't tell if it was joy or pain. She closed her eyes to push the emotion away, choosing to focus solely on the physical pleasure.

She wouldn't say she missed him. And she sure as hell wouldn't say she loved him. But perhaps she could admit - if only to herself - that she would enjoy every minute of the next twenty hours until their scheduled meeting.

 _ **end**_


End file.
